


Dating RBA!Cody ||| Headcannons and OneShots

by Neverhealed



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lemon, Lime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverhealed/pseuds/Neverhealed
Summary: Dating RBA!Cody! I don't see many of these. :/You can request, but don't expect it to be done immediately.
Relationships: Cody Burns/Reader





	Dating RBA!Cody ||| Headcannons and OneShots

**Author's Note:**

> You can request, but don't expect it to be done immediately.

**Helping him during an episode.**

* * *

  * It's no doubt Cody has got to have _some_ amount of trauma from what happened when he was younger.
  * I mean c'mon majority of this shit happened when the teen was _10._
  * _He thought he lost the bots when he was 10. Like jfc the poor kid._
  * The thing he mostly feels guilty about what causing an entire new _future_ all because he and Frankie forgot Dither. And he knows for a fact that future is still around.
  * So when You catch him alone one day, just in a hallway of the academy alone with his face in his hands, You know what's happening.
  * It doesn't take You long to have him crying into your shoulder.
  * This happens a lot, unfortunately.
  * You learnt an effective way of dealing with this, luckily.
  * You listen to him, letting him spill everything out. When he starts getting too negative, you begin to interject and reassure him that nothing was his fault.
  * "Sweetheart, you were 10. You were still so young."
  * It takes a bit, but eventually he calms.
  * You don't tell anyone else about his episodes, mainly because Cody doesn't want you too. He doesn't want to burden anyone.
  * He hates venting to you because he doesn't want to be a burden, but you always tell him afterwards that it's okay.
  * Overall, give the poor boyo love.




End file.
